


Beachaus

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Funhaus RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Multi, Underage Drinking, basically Joel likes panties, cross dressing, eventually ot7, fhot5, fun in the summer, i dont know what else to tag but this is mostly it, i hope you like this, sexy college students omg, summer lovin, the guys almost ruin a marrige
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of strange college kids move in for the summer in a beach front duplex. Adam and Matt, the couple who own the property, aren’t to sure about their new renter’s. What could it be that make’s the five kid’s so…odd?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beachaus

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a podfic on Tumblr and now i'm posting it here for all to read!!!! :) 
> 
> I will be writing the story four sections at a time so this chapter is part's 1-4 
> 
> ENJOY!! :D

Living right on the beach was literally the best thing _ever_ for Adam and Matt.

 

For Adam it meant pretty sunsets and breakfast on the back porch with his handsome husband.

 

For Matt it meant peaceful days in the attic working on another painting or trying to work out the next chapter of his book.

 

It was perfect for both of them.

 

Until _they_ moved in.

 

The alarm started beeping at 6am on the dot.

 

Adam reached blindly behind himself to turn it off, to distracted by Matt’s lips pressed against his.

 

“Ugh just ignore it” Matt huffed as Adam moved to his neck.

 

“It’s loud” Adam mumbled as he finally got the clock to shut up.

 

“Thank god” the older man groaned as he rolled them so Matt was below him.

 

Matt chuckled and cupped his husbands face, trying to get as close as possible.

 

Adam’s hand began to travel lower, sliding down Matt’s bare chest as he went for the draw string of his sweat pants.

 

_*Ring ring*_

“You have got to be fucking kidding” Adam growled as he moved back to his side so he could grab his phone, leaving Matt to lay by himself with an agitated look on his face.

 

“Hello?” Adam practically growled as he answered.

 

“Um, hey… Is this Adam Kovic?” A gruff voice asked.

 

“Speaking” Adam replied as he sat up and cleared his throat.

 

“Hi my name is Bruce Greene. My friends and I were hoping to rent out part of your duplex?”

 

“Oh, um yeah were always looking for new tenants. How many of their are you?” Adam asked as Matt looked on in confusion.

 

“About…five. It just my friends and I. School’s over so were just looking to relax you know?” Bruce explained.

 

Adam chuckled “Yeah I get that. How long do you expect to stay?”

 

“Eh probably the whole summer, I know that’s a bit long but we are ready to pay the due fee’s”.

 

Adam was a bit surprised but shook it off, he and Matt were used to multiple people throughout the months, but it was always great to try something new.

 

“Alright well the rent is 200 a month. When do you plan on arriving?”

 

“Um is Monday good? Where pretty eager to get down there”

 

“Um, yeah that’s great. Monday it is then. We’ll see you then”

 

After exchanging goodbye’s Adam hung up and tossed his cell back on the nightstand.

 

“Who was it?” Matt asked as he rolled onto his side to face Adam as the older man lied on his back.

 

“Some college kid wanting to rent out the house for the summer” Adam explained.

 

“The whole summer?”

 

Adam nodded.

 

“Wow. We don’t get that too often, it’ll be good money” Matt said as he splayed his hand across Adam’s bicep.

 

“Yeah but we’re going to have to clean though, nobody has stepped foot in there in months”  Adam groaned.

 

Matt shrugged “It shouldn’t be too hard”.

 

Adam still let out a tired sigh.

 

Matt rolled his eyes and moved to straddle his husband.

 

“Now where were we?” he asked.

 

Adam smirked up at him and they both laughed.

 

**XXXX**

 

The weekend came and went and late Monday afternoon found Matt up in the attic typing away on his computer.

 

 

“How’s the latest chapter going?” Adam asked quietly as he walked up behind the younger man and set a new cup of coffee down next to the computer.

 

Matt sighed and shook his head, pulling off his glasses so he could pinch the bridge of his nose.

 

“I don’t know, I’m thinking about re-writing the entire section. I’m having major writer’s block” Matt explained.

 

Adam smiled and rubbed at Matt’s shoulders before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Well can you take a break? Our renters just pulled up”.

 

Matt nodded and got up so he could follow Adam down to the front porch.

 

Pushing open their front door on the right they found multiple suit cases piled up against the railing in front of the front door on the left.

 

Two men were also leaning against the railing and chatting.

 

“Afternoon!” Adam said, gaining the men’s attention.

 

“Oh hey! You must be Adam!” A tall man with a full beard said happily as he moved to shake hands with Adam.

 

“I’m Bruce, we spoke on the phone. Four eyes over there is Lawrence” he explained gesturing to the man behind him.

 

“Hey we got the rest of the bags!” Another man called as two blondes climbed the steep stairs.

 

“The one with the hat is Sean, muscles over there is James, and the skinny one at the car is Joel” Bruce explained with a laugh.

 

Adam nodded and shared a confused look with Matt.

 

“Well um, welcome. This is my husband Matt” Adam explained after clearing his throat.

 

The four men all said their hellos and then Joel joined them on the porch.

 

“Hello boys!” he exclaimed with a smirk as he looked Adam and Matt up and down.

 

The other boys laughed while Adam nervously dug around in his pocket.

 

“Well um, here’s the key. Rent is due first week of every month you’re here. Also don’t be too rowdy please we like our sleep” Adam said with a nervous chuckle.

 

Bruce nodded and took the keys “Understood” .

 

Adam nodded and watched as Bruce went and unlocked the door and the others began to bring their bags in.

 

Joel turned just as he was about to go in and gave a mock salute the two owners before winking at Adam and disappearing inside.

 

Adam blushed slightly and Matt rolled his eyes as he made his way back inside their own house.

 

“Well they’re certainly, _interesting_ ” Matt said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“I’ll say how old do you think that Bruce guy is? Because he seems _way_ too old to still be in college”

 

Matt nodded and stared off into space.

 

“What’s wrong?” Adam asked concern all over his face as he approached Matt.

 

Matt sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck “I don’t know, something just feels… _off_ about them you know?”

 

Adam nodded “Yeah but give them a chance ok? I’m sure everything will be fine” he said as he rubbed his hands up and down Matt’s arms.

 

Matt sighed again and shrugged before dropping his arms.

 

Adam smiled at him and then carefully pulled him closer, coaxing the younger man until he finally leaned up and kissed him.

 

Adam’s hands immediately moved to Matt’s hips as the smaller man got on his tip toes to wrap his arms around Adam’s neck.

 

Adam slowly walked them backwards until Matt’s back hit the entry way wall, giving him the chance to lift the younger man.

 

Matt immediately wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist and the older man pulled back so he could smirk at Matt before carrying him up the stairs.

 

When the new renters left a few hours later neither of them paid any mind.

 

**XXXX**

_They should have paid mind._

Adam was woken from his peaceful sleep a few hours later by the sound of loud music thumping outside the bedroom window.

 

It was so loud that the flat screen mounted on the wall shook slightly.

 

_I never fucked Wayne I never fucked Drake, all my life man fucks sake_

“What the hell?” Adam mumbled as he moved his hand from Matt’s back to his phone on the nightstand.

 

“Wa goin on?” Matt mumbled tiredly as he lifted his head from Adam’s chest.

 

“I’ll deal with it, go back to sleep” Adam said as his face set in a snarl.

 

Matt nodded and climbed off of Adam so he could curl up on his side of the bed.

 

Adam got up and pulled on his boxers before making his way over to the bedroom window.

 

Looking down on the back porch he found the five renters hanging out around the fire pit drinking away the night.

 

Adam pushed the window open and glared down at them.

 

“Hey!” he tried to yell over the loud music. It took a few minutes before Lawrence of all people noticed him, and with wide scared eyes he motioned for James to turn the music down.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Adam asked as the five looked up at him.

 

“Sorry man! Just celebrating the beginning of summer!” Bruce called, motioning to Adam with the beer in his hand.

 

Adam rolled his eyes “Well that’s fine; just keep it down alright? Where trying to sleep. And clean up your mess!”

 

Bruce nodded. “Will do boss!”

 

Adam nodded at him and then pulled the window closed behind him.

 

The music was turned back up behind him, but not as loud as before.

 

Adam sighed in annoyance and climbed back into bed.

 

It was going to be a long night.

 

**XXXX**

 

Early the next morning the husbands were woken up by the sound of their doorbell ringing.

 

Adam groaned and buried his face in the pillow. “What now?”

 

Matt sat up and sighed “I’ll get it this time don’t worry”.

 

“Thank you” Adam sighed as he buried himself under the blankets.

 

Matt climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweat pants before making his way down to the entry.

 

When he pulled open the door he was met by one of the renters.

 

“Nicki Minaji, really?” Matt said.

 

The man rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah, sorry about that, it wasn’t my first choice”

 

Matt nodded and leaned against the door jam. “Your Joel right?”

 

Joel nodded and stood up straighter.

 

“Um yeah and, look we wanted to say sorry for being so loud last night so I made breakfast, if you want it that is” Joel explained a she offered up two paper plates taped together to form a faux take out box.

 

Matt took it and peaked in the gap. “What is it?”

 

“Strawberries and cream pancakes, my specialty”.

 

Matt nodded “Apology accepted then. They look great”.

 

Joel gave him a weak smile and then the two stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Matt sighed and spoke.

 

“Look, Adam is planning on barbequing tonight, why don’t you and your friends join us?”

 

Joel lightening up at that and nodded “Yeah, that would be great actually Thanks”.

 

“Ok well back deck, 7 o’ clock”

 

“We’ll be there!” Joel said.

 

Matt gave him a smile and after exchanging goodbyes Matt closed the door.

 

As soon as the door closed in his face Joel quickly made his way back to his side and slammed the door behind himself before pressing his back to it.

 

The other four men in the room and stopped what they were doing to look at the huffing man.

 

“Adam’s husband is hot as fuck and I’m so horny I don’t know what to do with myself”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
